


Two Mothers, Four sons

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Narut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Nine tails attack Mikoto and Kushina find comfort in each other. Their sons seem to like to play together too
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It was an exciting night for the Uchiha head family, there best friends were having their first baby.

Fugaku's best friend Minato was having a son, he hoped he and Sasuke would be friends.

Mikoto as very happy her newest son Sasuke was born healthy and her best friend was giving birth.

(Insert nine tails attack)

After putting her babies to bed, they had such a hard day the poor things must have been terrified.

Her husband has not home yet she hoped he was okay, but he was probably doing damage control.

After a few minutes of cleaning, there is a sharp nock on the door.

when she opens it she sees one of her clansmen.

"Mikoto-San... we were informed Fugaku died well fighting the fox, I am so sorry"

The man was tearing up, as Mikoto fell to her knees in tears as well.

The pain she felt was all-encompassing it tore her apart.

She stayed like that all night she didn't know when that clansman left and she didn't care or when Itachi crawled into her arms with Sasuke.

She would protect them.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of tonight Kushina was destroyed and not just mentally oh no, her chakra system was a mess after having the Kyubi ripped out of her.

The small bundle in her hand moved and looked up at her with his mismatched eyes one blue and one purple his sunshine yellow standing spiky on his head, his whisker marks making him look abit-strange but she loved her Naru-Chan, and come hell or high water she would protect him.

When she tough of the hell her baby would have to bare becomes of the dame fox only made her heartbreak more of her child.\

Her husband the love of her life, gone just gone never coming back.

He wouldn't walk throe the door with his goofy smile with Fugaku...

Oh, Fugaku his newest son only born a few days ago taken with her husband.

"For the price of your two souls, the little one will be given the rest of the fox when he can take it"

Mikoto... Mikoto stays strong until I can see you again we will get throe together.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple months since Fugaku died she had gotten a the hole story form Lord Hokage.

Mikoto had given up being clan head to Fugaku's brother Monama.

A couple days after she gave up her position someone nocked door.

She walked over and oped the door she saw a redheaded woman with a baby in her arms cuddled up ageist her.

Mikoto felt happy joy she hadn't felt in weeks.

"Kushina..?" she hugged the woman as she cried careful not to hurt the baby.

The baby looked up at her it's mismatched eyes giving off a strange look.

"Miko-Chan..!"

"Mom who is this?" she looked back to see Itachi

"Oh hello Auntie Kushina"

She infinitives Kushina inside.

As soon Itachi sees baby Naruto and his eyes Itachi parochially steals him and rocks him back and froth just staring.

We both laughed at the cute image.

We talked for Hours about very thing it.. helped a lot.

Itachi went upstairs with baby Naruto to interpose him to Sasuke.

Somehow the topic of moving in together came up and they made a plan Kushina would find a place in Uchiha distract while Mikoto did the pack, since Kushina was still very weak.

(meanwhile in the deaths god's belly)

"They are totally going to get married"

"If they do we should get married"

"Agreed"

the death god is laughing at us in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto was getting some groceries to form the market when she ran into Hizashi he had a baby with a little boy named Neji.

"Miko-Chan how are you doing?"

"Better, I think it helps to have Kushina and Naruto"

The had just found a house to move into, it had been haft a year since Minato and Fuguka had died but reticently she had started to think of Kushina the same way she had thought about Fugaku.

Mikoto was back in the Shinobi cores as a Jounine she was countering a getting a Gennie Team.

"How is Kushi-Chan?"

"She is doing well she loves to dress up Naruto and Sasuke, Itachi too if he can't escape"

"Maybe Neji and I could come over for a play date?"

"I think that would be nice how about in a couple of days?"

"I don't have any plans"

after making plans with Hizashi, Mikoto walked home.

when she opened the door see saw Kushina with some snacks going into the back yard.

Her long red hair swinging behind her the purple eyes glowing with joy Mikoto could not get over how beautiful she was.

"Miko, Kakashi is here come out and see him"

"One second just let he put away the food"

After putting away the food she walks out to see Itachi looking up at Kakashi in wounder,

Kakashi was playing with Naruto and Sasuke.

She sat on the porch with Kushina

Just talking there conversation flowed so easily.


	5. Chapter 5

(1 year after Nines tails attack )

Mikoto was on a mission when she had gotten surrounded by enemy Shinobi.

They only reason she survived was become here old friend Karura was from Suna and so a team helped her.

Didn't Karura die while giving birth to her son Gaara?

But as she wondered what would have happened to her babies and her Kushina.

If she died on her next mission would she regret never telling her?

She knew that she would have to confess tell her how she felt it was tearing her apart.

So she made a shadow clone to go get flowers, candy, ramen, and ask Shisui and Kakashi to babysit.

But where should they go, how about there old secret hang out.

( A couple of hours later )

When she had asked Kushina if she wanted to go on a walk she was sure of herself self but know as they got closer to there out hand the confide wavers.

But when she looked at the laughing redhead next to her she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her as more then friends.

When Kushina relieved where they were and saw the decorators her face got pink tink and was that hope in her eyes.

"Miko.."

Mikoto didn't know why be she said "Kushina after I lost Fugaku I never thought I could feel that way again, but you deified my feeling and made me feel happy. When nearly died I relisted that live is to short to not tell you how I felt... Kushina I love you"

Kushina's face was the same color as her hair she looked happy?

"Miko, I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi had noticed the change in his mother andKushina's behave towards each he knew that his mother loved Kushina as more than a friend.

His mother seemed much happier then when she was with his father, I was nice his brother and Naruto would have a better life than his own.

Itachi's Uncle Monama had always hated his father, he never likes his uncle.

But recently he had started acting strangely he had noticed that a good haft of the clan left a least once a month.

Maybe he could ask Kakashi-San for help, yes that is what he would do.

Kakashi came over at least once a week for dinner or just to hang out, he wouldn't be surprised if Kushina and mom asked him to move in.

And that day was coming up soon.

( two days later )

after dinner, the moms went upstairs to put the boys to sleep.

"Kakashi-San... I have a problem"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

"My clan has been acting strange"

"You want my help into it?"

Kakashi Nodded

"YO KUSHINA-SAN I'M TAKING THE ITACHI OUT FOR A WALK!"

"OKAY!"

Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Okay, where do we go?"

"They always do it on the night when we are having you over? for some reason"

Kakashi closed his eye for a couple of minutes.

"Maybe in the old Uchiha shelter?"

Kakashi grabbed him and put him under one arm and started to jump over the rooftops.

When they came to the old building, Itachi heard muffled talking.

As Kakashi jumped down to the door they heard.

"So we'll take that damns Hatake's eye back," said a feminine voice was that his Aunt?

"What about the former head family?" WAS THAT HIS SECOND COUSIN

"Sasuke is young he can change, Itachi is the problem he was a lot of potential and if are plan is going to succeed we can not have any wild card."

"So if he joins us great, if not kill him"

"What about the Uzumaiks?"

"The woman is useless and the boy young he's easy"

he felt Kakashi start to shake.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi had ever thought that his own clan was plotting to kill his family or brainwash them into being loyal to them, why would they do that.

Suddenly he felt himself get pulled closer to Kakashi's chest it was warm safe.

"Itachi.." Kakashi was talking so softly that he could barely hear him

"I'll drop you off that home I'll get some of my ANBU to watch you, tell Kushina-San and Mikoto-San to got to the Hokage office"

Itachi looked up at the teen, he had opened his eye Obito's Sharigon spinning to life.

The people who were talk bowel they started to leave.

It was his Uncle Monama and his Aunt Miko leading the group out.

As Kakashi ran him back home, he placed him down on the front porch.

Kakashi took his glove off and bite his finger drawing blood, when he put his had on the ground a summoning seal appeared suddenly a dog appeared.

"Itachi this is Pakkun, he will protect you and the boys if someone comes"

"Pakkun this is Itachi he is a pup there are two more inside to protect"

"Got it, boss," said the dog

Kakashi's dogs can talk! He is so cool!

Kakashi didn't leave until he was inside.

"Mom, Kakashi told me you guys need to go to Lord Hokage's office"

Mikoto looked down at him worried.

"Itachi what happened? Are you okay?"

When she saw Pakkun she picked up Itachi and put him and his little brothers in to there, Kushina could still do seals so she had started to protect the whole house, all the more adventured stuff was in their room.

After they left Naruto opened his eyes and said "Ta-chi?" his mismatched eyes made him happy he knew who Naruto's father as he was a perfect mix of the two.

Sasuke woke up to and fiddled with some of his hair "Okay?" asked Sasuke as he pulped them close he said "Don't worrier we will be okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi was angry who the heck would think of killing and brainwashing kids for there own good, well Danzo and who ever those people were!

He stopped Bee who was a sword user "Bee-Chan go watch Itachi and the kids" she glared at the nickname but ran along.

He ran towards the Hokage office to tell the Hokage what he and Itachi heard.

(after the briefing)

Kakashi heard Kushina and Mikoto run into the room.

Kushina grabbed his face a said

"KAKASHI ARE YOU OKAY?! OH YOU ARE SO MOVING IN WITH USE"

All Kakashi could do was nod.

"Kushina, Mikoto, we have some regent matter to disuse," said the Hokage

"Kakashi go watch the boys," said Kushina he had heard it many times before.

(At Kakashi's new house)

When he walked into Kushina's and Mikoto's bedroom, he saw Itachi holding Naruto and Sasuke they were all sleeping.

Kakashi grabbed a blanket off the bed and placed it over top of them.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked up at him "Kakashi-Nia?"

for once he felt life in his heart,

"Yeah it's me Ita go back to sleep I'll watch you"

"Thanks" Itachi yawned and closed his eyes.

He would protect this new family, is what he would live for..them.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hyuga place)

Naruto and Neji were planing under a blanket, Neji was playing with Naruto's hair, Naruto play with a stick.

Neji really liked Naruto he was warm and soft and cuddly.

Naruto liked Neji he was nice and his eyes were pretty.

Sasuke didn't like Neji his eyes were creepy and he was to close to Naruto.

Itachi though the baby were cute.

Kakashi was just a baby sitter.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi liked living with Kushina, Mikoto, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi there was never a dull moment.

Right know Kushina was teaching Naruto how to use a brush "Never too early to start to learn Sealing!" she would say.

He was pretty sure Sasuke was piloting the death of Neji.

Itachi was reading a book on weapons.

And Mikoto was on a mission in Iwa.

Suddenly the door flew off the things, this was normal given the people who visited, and this time it was Shisui flowed by Iruka.

Iruka was Kushina's student but Mikoto helped him with very thing Tyjutsu.

Shisui was Shisui's loud full of love and pretty much a bother to there family.

They had a very big family

Iruka-brother

Kakashi-brother

Sasuke-brother

Naruto-brother

Itachi-bother

Shisui-brother

Kushina-Mother

Mikoto-Mother

Jiraiya-Grandfather

Nagato-Uncle

Konan-Aunt

That was their family right now, Christmas was always fun with them, the Naruto dubbed " Team PEIN" watching the door, it looked like a VIP party.

Kushina would tell stories about the founders, Naruto liked Mito he thought she was super strong and "She doesn't do that stupid sad thing"

Sasuke liked Tobirama "He made so many Justus he's so cool!"

Itachi was worried about Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

Shisui likes Kushina she was much nicer then Fugaku to his little cousins, she also made Mikoto very happy.

Right now he was going to there house for dinner, Kushina was an Amazing cook!

Naruto was on his way to become a great cook just like his Mama.

Kakashi was nice to have around to, Shisui personally loved his dogs.

He was almost to there house, autumn leafs fall around the house.

Naruto and Sasuke a had leaf pile and were taking turns jumping into the leaf pile.

Wasn't Thanksgiving coming up soon? That was going to be fun.

When Naruto saw him a small yellow flash attacked his legs along with Sasuke.

Was that Konan at the table, why did she have some tided up?

As he walked to the backyard, he overheard

"OBITO!" yelled Kushina her hair flying up

The tied-up form started to shake, okay now Kakashi is here to beat up this Obito.

Oh god, the kid can not see this apparently Itachi had the same thought as him.

"Okay kiddos were going ... TO THE PARK"

He picked up the little brats and ran for it with Itachi, Mikoto waved them off.

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Obito

"What was that?" asked the boys

"NOTHING!" said Shisui

When they got to the park they were the only ones there.

It was nice.

After haft an hour, Mikoto came to bring them home.

As they walked home Mikoto told then about who Obito was.

"Well... Are we going to have fracking MADARA at Thanksgiving"

"Apparently," said Mikoto


	12. Chapter 12

The fact that Obito was alive and well was inferring, Kakashi was Happy that he was alive but oh my god he wanted to kill him right now!

At the moment they were all sitting at the dinner table,

Kushina's hair was still flying but not all the way.

Obito looked like hell.

Naruto was eating his dinner like a good boy.

Sasuke was looking at Obito curiously

Mikoto looked wherry

Itachi where was Itachi?

Shisui looked worried

Konan was eating with Naruto

There was no talk over dinner

Naruto and Konan finished dinner first and went inside to play while they waited for dessert.

Next was Sasuke who walked in after them but not without giving Obito a sideways look.

Shisui ran inside next and probably hide, a Kushina rage was coming.

Kakashi went in next with Itachi.

Kakashi grabbed some protein seals before joining the rest of his family under the filped couch.

Konan had grabbed some blanks and pillows.

Itachi was holding Naruto and Sasuke,

Itachi was being held by Shisui.

Naruto said "5..4..3..2...1"

BOOM!

The doors flew off its hinges and hit there hiding place.

Mikoto ran in and hid with them.

They heard Obito yell.

After a couple of Minutes, Kushina came down and was now hugging Obito.

Suddenly they were all in a big hug

Kakashi laughed


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and Sasuke had been having trouble sleeping of course who wouldn't it was there the first day of the ninja academy.

Kushina was making some Bentos for Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Kakashi was still sleeping, Itachi was crying along with Mikoto.

Naruto had sealed his food into a small seal on his hand, Iruka did the same.

Kakashi stumbled down the stairs and grabbed a bagel.

Itachi had grabbed his chuin fest and Kakashi grabbed his Jounnin stuff.

Mikoto had the day of some she had jeans and a nice top on.

Kushina had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

As all the kids began to walk out the door,

Kushina holding Mikoto both crying

The herald words made everything feel brighter

"Bye Moms!" from all their babies

Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

Suddenly they all were pulled into a massive bear hug.

After a lot of tears, they all went on there way.

Itachi was the Hokage's slave- I mean paperwork helper

Kakashi was on a mission with Gai

Kushina was doing so sealing work

Mikoto was going to the market

Naruto was playing with Neji

Sasuke was trying to kill Neji

Iruka was trying to stop Sasuke from killing Neji.

They were all happy


	14. Chapter 14

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the Academy they meet Neji in the front he was standing with a smaller girl, Hinata.

"Naruto!...Sasuke." said Neji

"Hyuga" said Sasuke

"Hi Neji!"

Neji had his forehead covered up, Naruto always kissed his forehead whenever he was sad.

The girl had started to turn red for some rezone?

The heard the school bell ring so they all went to there classrooms, it turns out they are all in the same class!

When Iruka saw his class he looked like he was going to cry become he had all the clan arise!

-What Naruto and Sasuke think of there classmates time!-

Neji-He's Amazing - I will KILL him

Hinata- She's weird and she always goes red around me - I MIGHT Kill her

Ino- She's one of Sasuke fangirls right? - Also might kill

Sakura- her hair is nice - I will also kill her

(Other's will come later)

That day they just played get to know you games!


	15. Chapter 15

Iruka was walking Naruto and Sasuke home when Itachi ran up behind him,

"Oh hi Itachi!"

"Hi Itachi-Ni"

"Hello, sorry I'm late"

"It's Fine, how was your day?"

"Good, Lord Hokage and I got a lot of Paper work done"

"Itachi-Ni! Itachi-Ni!"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Guess what!"

"What is it?"

"NEJI IS IN A CLASS!"

"Oh that's amazing"

Sasuke was muttering something no one cam hear, probably plans to kill Neji.

They turned into the Uchiha distract which was being moved closer to Konoha.

Kushina waved from the porch,

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY AT SCHOOL?"

"GOOD" three of the for kids said

Naruto ran up and hugged his Mom with Sasuke on his heels.

"Oh hello Babies" her smile was so warm

Iruka waved good bye and started to walk towards his apartment.

"Bye Iruka-Kun"

"Bye Iruka-San"

"Bye Iruka-Ni"

"BYEEEE" he yelled while running away

They walk inside to see Mikoto smiling down at them,

"Hi boys guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Kushina are having a date night so Itachi will be looking after you tonight"

"YEAH"

That Night they had Ramon and Tomato everything for Dinner.

After the moms left they played broad games and watched a movie until 8:00 there bed time was 7:30.

As Itachi was going to turn of the last light down stairs, he suddenly fell over and was that blood coming form his mouth.

When Naruto saw he ran over and yelled for Sasuke who was upstairs at the time.

When Sasuke saw he ran over to, Itachi wasn't moving.

"Naruto go find help our faster the me"

All Naruto did was Nod before running out the door.

He ran to Shuisi's House across form them,

"SHUISI SHUSI HELP ITACHI BLOOD!"

Shisui looked down at the now crying blond and ran towards there house, when he came though the door and saw Itachi he looked Terrified and nelt down and picked up Itachi bride style.

He looked back and nodded for Sasuke to come with him, Naruto was already following.

When they got to the Konoha hospital the Uchiha one was being moved right now the woman at front desk called for a doctor immediately.

As Itachi was being wheeled away on a bed, it sunk in that something was very wrong with Itachi.


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes after Itachi was taken into the hospital Kakashi showed up in full ANBU uniform, when he saw Shisui sitting in the waiting room with one foot tapping contently, Naruto vibrating with worries and Sasuke was passing.

Kakashi ran up to him and asked "What happened?" after Shisui explained what he Knew Kakashi went over to Naruto.

He got down onto Naruto'l level and ask "What happened?" after a trembling story Naruto started to cry and crashed into Kakashi's chest, Sasuke ran and started to cry onto Kakashi back.

Kakashi pick both of them up and sat down next to him with both the kids crying on his chest, he was holding them close and mutating reassures.

Them Mikoto and Kushina came through the door, the both ran up to the desk and asked the lady about Itachi she had no updates.

After that Mikoto came down and hugged everyone there, "It's going to be okay" Shisui couldn't help but start crying too.

Kushina told them the true story of the founding of Konoha the story of also forgotten Izuna, it was a sad story but "Itachi isn't dead yet" those were words of hope.

After Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep Kakashi pulled out a travel cloak and made a Naruto and Sasuke Blanket Boratto, it was pretty cute.

When the Doctor came out and told them Itachi and disuse and there was no cure, he had 11 years to live Naruto and Sasuke were only 5.

Kushina and Mikoto both looked at each other and said "Tsunade"


	17. Chapter 17

After they took Itachi home and put him to bed Kushina and Mikoto went to go talk the Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke were still in there Blanket warp and Kakashi was packing there bags.

In Naruto's bag (An orange backpack with the Uzumaik crest on the back)

\- 5 outfits

\- kid shioubi weapons

\- sealing stuff

\- blanket (Orange with a ramen Design)

\- One purple contact

\- Pillow (with the Uzumaik crest on it)

\- Drawing stuff

\- Dress clothing

Sasuke's Bag (A dark blue backpack with the Uchiha crest)

\- 5 outfits

\- kid shioubi stuff

\- Extra weapons

\- Blanket (It has a fully mastered Shariogon design)

\- Dinosaur Plushy

\- Pillow (Dark blue)

\- Writing stuff

\- Dress clothing

Kakashi Bag (Duffel Bag with Pakkun on it)

\- 3 outfits

\- Weapons

\- More Weapons

\- Sleeping bag (Has a Pakkun design on it, he got it as a gift form Mikoto)

\- Weapons

\- Pillow (Has a Konoha leaf on it)

\- Ica-Ica

\- Dress clothing

Itachi

\- 5 outfits

\- Pain killers

\- Medicine

\- Sleeping bag (has Dango on it)

\- Weapons

-Pillow (Has crows on it)

\- Camera

\- Dress clothing

As Kakashi sealed up all the Bags into a sealing scroll Neji walked in,

"NEJI!" Neji put his fingers to his lips in a shushing move

"Neji want are you doing?!"

"I'm coming with you" Kakashi saw the bag on his shoulder

"Nej-"

"I have permission form my Uncle and I would not like to be alone in Konoha"

Iruka came in next

"I'm coming too!"

Kakashi knew that he could't stop Iruka, he could probably be a Jounie if he wanted.

They all sat down and waited for Mikoto and Kushina to come home.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi was watching the kids, finally, Mikoto and Kushiha had some alone time.

They were walking around in a small town with flowers all over it

"You think Hashirama spent some time here"

They walked to a small cafe they had the whole day together.

Mikoto ordered some coffee and a breakfast sandwich and Kushina ordered a smoothie and a chocolate turnover.

There was a festival going on tonight that they were going to, Mikoto felt the small box in her pocket.

Kushina had some chocolate on her lips a quick kiss fixed that up, Kushina had the prettiest blush on her face.

They went to the hot springs next, they liked being so close to each other.

For lunch, they got food form a ramen stand it was still Kushina's favorite food.

As night fell the festive started they played games and won all of them and went on some rides.

They had sweets and other amazing things, as the sky turned navy Mikoto took Kushina to the top of the mountain overlooking the bright lights of the festival.

"You know Miko-chan this view is almost as beautiful as you"

Mikoto smiled and stood up then got down on one knee

"Kushina after what happened with Itachi I resited we don't have forever so I want to stay with you for the rest of our lives, Kushina with you marry me?"

"YES!"

Kushina hugged her and gave her a happy kiss on his lips.

They were crying and laughing.

Mikoto gave Kushina a gold ring with a red diamond and it was simple but they both loved it.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a couple of weeks since Mikoto proposed and the group was buzzing when they came across a small village burning down, Mikoto and the other shinobi in the group started to spray water Jutsu like the second Hokage.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, and Neji ran up a hill to watch all there faces showed clear concern, the kids were holding onto to Kunshina's pants.

A little girl with red hair as bright as Kushina's ran up the while crying he crashed into Kushina, looked up with bright red eyes filled with tears.

"M-mom?" her voice was shakey

When she realized that she had run into a complete stranger she backed up.

"I-I'm s-so sorry"

She turned around quickly and her village, now completely put out thanks to Mikoto and the kids.

"What's going on?"

"I and my family saw that you needed help so we did Dattabane!"

They heard a choked "k-Kushina?" it sounded almost hopeful

"Rikcho-Chan?"

"KUSHINA!"

Another red-haired woman ran up the hill and hug tackled Kushina.

"Careful Rikcho I'm not so strong as I used to be"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji had run to the tree line.

"Wasn't the great lady Kushina indictable"

"Well..."

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

As soon as Rikcho saw Naruto she dashed over and picked him up.

"Did you find one of lady Mito's and Hashirama's great-grandchildren?"

"No, that one's mine"

"...WHAT! How the heck did this kid get blond hair?"

"Apparently his father had stronger gens then mine, ha"

"Ah so who's the lucky guy?"'

"Unfoutenitly my husband died in the Kyuubi attack but my girlfriend has proposed a few days ago"


	20. Chapter 20

Karin had never seen her other so happy and I was nice, auntie Kusina was super nice her hair was almost a here shoes.

Naruto has adorable and needed to be protected from all the evil in this world and his hair was so fluffy!

Sasuke was okay but he was no Naruto cuteness wise.

Neji was amazing he always was standing behind Naruto protecting him!

Iruka was an amazing ninja teacher and was teaching all of the basic skills.

Mikoto was kind and treaded Kushina well.

Itachi was kind but he seemed a bit shy.

Shisui was loud like Uzumaik loud he was here favorite Uchiha.

Kakashi was... different.

It turns out the Itachi was a Jounie and Kakashi was an AUBU commander,

She also had an uncle named Nagato she was excited to meet him.

Karin and her mother were going to live with one of there family friends a girl named Izumi and her mother, Shisu seemed weirdly happy about this.

Karin was excited to go to Konoha they were waiting in a small village for a team to pick them up.

She had tried ramen for the first time and it was amazing nothing could bet it any food ever!


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile with the death god,

Fugaku was happy well as happy as you should be while severing the death god, him and Minato worked the front desk.

It was better than being eaten by the death god he guessed.

"Fugaku dear?"

"Yes my love"

And marrying Minato was a perk, he never really realized that he liked boys and girls.

He loved his Husband he was perfect, his hair was fluffy, he was easy to talk to, wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and loved cuddles.

"We have some time off I was thinking we go check on the kids"

"That sounds nice"

Minato put out his hand and Fugaku grabbed it and started to walk toward the viewing center hand in hand.

"So any updates on Itachi?"

"They still haven't found Tsunade?"

"I know they will probably find Tsunade but I can't help but worry"

"I know how you feel... I have never really known him but seeing how that hurts you hurts me"

"And you had to watch Kakashi"

"And I had to watch Kakashi"

As they stepped on to the viewing platform they saw that the only person who was there was Rin.

"Rin-Chan!"

"Oh, Hello Sensai and Fugaku"

"Hello, Rin what are you doing?"

"Trying to guess when Kakashi and Obito will get together"

"Ah"

"How are Itachi and them?"

"They're doing fine"

They walked closer and touched the poll of magic water to change the Image.

Minato sat down with Fugaku as they watched their family walk around the elemental nations.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a cold and calm night when a Mesanger hawk had come down from the sky, Naruto had fallen asleep on Mikoto's lap, Mikoto was cuddling with Kushina, Sasuke was sleeping in a tent with his dinosaur, Itachi and Shuisi were talking to Kakashi and Neji was brushing his hair like Iruka.

The owl flew down and gave Mikoto the letter as she read the letter her dark eyes widened the tears came next, Kushina opened her eyes

"Mikoto?"

"K-Kushi-an"

"Mikoto what is it?"

She started to read

"M-Mikoto?"

"What is it, Mom?"

Kakashi grabs the letter and says

"Oh, Sh-"

For the rest of the night, the group was just coping and processing, Kushina seemed to recover first.

The Uchiha clan had been massacred by a team of unidentified ANBU, Izumi and her mother were save.

Izumi was escorting Karin and her mother and her mother were working at the Hokage office late.

They were lucky to have been out of the village


	23. Chapter 23

If Tsunade told you that she expected to see her former students in a small town with all there kids, she would be lying.

Naruto was a mix of Hashirama and Mito, which was strange.

Sasuke looked like the Madara she had seen in the pictures.

Neji acted like Naruto's bodyguard and he followed him like a puppy.

Iruka was the kind of person who Tobirama would take on as a student.

Kakashi needed mental help more than anything.

Kushina was reminded here of Mito.

Mikoto was protective of that whole lot.

Shuisi was Kagami's grandson and a good kid.

She had seen Naruto first running around happily with Neji and Sasuke, she had been shocked.

Tsunade had asked him who they were and when they found out who she was they begged her to heal here older brother.

The teen had needed it he was sick but he loved and wanted peace for the world, Hashirama would have liked him.

Healing Itachi had taken a couple of days but when it was over Itachi seemed to have been reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so this was brought from Fanfic.net sorry of any in mistake,  
> Also, I did write this and made a lackluster end maybe if I feel like picking it back I'll add some more


End file.
